Computer systems, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like, can include a variety of peripheral devices embedded therein (“embedded devices”). Examples of embedded devices include a network interface card (NIC), a camera, a modem, a microphone, speakers, various input/output (IO) interfaces (serial, parallel, universal serial bus (USB), etc.), wireless radios, and the like. Computer systems can also include embedded device control mechanisms to allow embedded devices to be selectively enabled or disabled. These control mechanisms can be useful in various environments, such as enterprise environments, where there are requirements that some embedded devices be disabled for various reasons (e.g., data security, lower support burden, etc.). The particular embedded devices that need to be disabled can vary from enterprise to enterprise, as well as from user to user within each enterprise.